


You're My Everything

by pippacephasjones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, this is Very Bad just so y'all know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippacephasjones/pseuds/pippacephasjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James broke her down.<br/>It's up to Eliza and Angie to bring her back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fate it a funny thing, Eliza decides.  
  
She met Maria in eighth grade; Maria was the new kid, and Eliza watched every day as Maria walked through the halls, trying not to trip over the insults flung her way. Eliza knew what they called her; a slut, a whore, a skank.  
  
She ran into her in the bathroom one day after fourth period. Eliza had been picking at her braces when Maria exited from the stall, eyes red-rimmed and watery. Eliza doesn’t remember the logistics of the conversation; she remembers thinking Maria is by far the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, that she’s far more attractive than that Thomas guy her sisters love to swoon over.  
  
Eliza remembers asking her if she’s okay. Maria had replied with a short nod of the head. Eliza had invited her to sit with her and her sisters at lunch, and that was that. One lunch period turned into countless sleepovers and memories.  
Around a month after they met, Angelica strolled into Eliza’s room, proclaiming, “it’s so obvious that you and Maria are into each other.”  
  
Eliza wanted to deny it, she did, but the thought of Maria liking her back made her feel all cozy and warm inside and….  
  
Their relationship stayed platonic. Their relationship was much closer, much more special than Eliza’s relationship with Abigail or Martha.  
  
Maria had been there for her through it all: when she thought her parents would get divorced, the scare of starting high school, and ultimately, when she came out to Maria as a lesbian.  
  
Her family had taken it better than she had expected they would. She hadn’t been worried about her sister and mother’s reaction, but telling her father made her tremble. He wasn’t happy, sure, but he didn’t look at her like she was dead to him, which was the reaction Eliza was expecting.  
  
When Maria started dating James, the new kid, Eliza wasn’t sure what to call the feeling that she got in her stomach. There was something off about their relationship, Eliza knew, but she didn’t want to interfere. This was Maria’s first romantic partner. She wanted her to be happy.  
  
She’s only ever wanted for Maria to be happy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza rests her weight on her elbows resting on the counter top and takes the yoga breaths that her older sister, Angelica, had suggested.  
She loved her job, a family photographer, but when one of the clients, a fortyish year old suburban white mom, pitched a fit about how the sun wasn’t hitting the picture right, Eliza wondered why she had gone into photography. She loved taking pictures, she did, but at times she felt like screaming that she couldn’t control the sun or the weather or that your daughter won’t stop blinking in photos.  
Constantly plagued with the fears that she wasn’t doing enough for her baby girl, she just wanted to feel worthy of such a wonderful daughter. She adopted Angie when she was two months old, and she had been the light in Eliza’s days ever since. Angie really was such a good girl, calm and accepting of the fact that Eliza couldn’t be at school to pick her up every day. She was more than fine with Aunt Peggy and Aunt Angelica picking her up, Eliza knew, but she felt guilty all the more when one of her sisters would tell her a story of the funny thing that Angie said that Eliza wasn’t there to hear. She felt like even more of a shitty mom when she thinks about how there are women who have to work these hours to stay financially afloat, and she had more than enough money for her and Angie. But taking photos was almost therapeutic for her and she couldn’t imagine not doing it. As she had wealthy parents, money wasn’t ever going to much of a concern for Eliza, but she wanted to prove to her Angie that her mother wasn’t useless.  
  
Peggy had Angie-duty tonight and had taken her to the diner; Eliza had gotten out of work early today, which was a miracle considering that family Christmas photos season was upon her. Angie had never liked that time of the year, and neither did Eliza - it was more work for Eliza which meant less storytime for Angie which led to a very grumpy girl.  
  
It opens about ten minutes later, and when she sees her mother, Angie’s face lights up like it’d been a year since she last saw Eliza.  
  
“Mommy!” she exclaims, leaping into Eliza’s open arms. At seven, Eliza could still carry the tiny frame of her daughter with ease, and as she buries her nose into her daughter’s hair, she dreads the day she won’t be able to carry her anymore.  
  
“How was your work?” Eliza smiles at the pure excitement and curiosity in her daughter’s voice. “I missed you today!”  
  
“I missed you more! It was good, sweetie. How was school?”  
  
“It was so good, Mommy! I drew with Frances and then I played with Theo!”  
  
“That sounds like so much fun, Ang,” Eliza says, gently putting Angie on the ground.  
“‘m gonna go to the bathroom,” Angie says, already scurrying off. Eliza turns to Peggy, noticing her sister looks uncharacteristically pale.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Eliza asks.  
  
Peggy’s face is tired and scared. “We saw Maria.”  
  
She talks so quietly Eliza isn’t even sure she heard her right. And when the words finally do set in, Eliza feels nauseous.  
  
“She was in the car, with James, and she had these bruises and she looked so scared and…”  
  
Peggy trails off as Angie skips back into the room, holding her arms out for Eliza. “Up!”  
  
“What’s the magic word?” Eliza asks her, though her heart couldn’t be less in it. The thought of her Maria with bruises was far too much for her to stomach. Things had never been great with James, she knew, but he was always sly about it, hit her hard enough to hurt but not bruise when they were in high school. Maria would brush off Eliza’s concerns, saying it was fine, she was fine, he just had a bit of a temper.  
“Please, Mommy!”  
Eliza quickly wipes her eyes before picking Angie up.  
“I’m gonna go,” says Peggy, her voice detached and hollow. “I-I’m not feeling great.”  
“Feel better, Aunt Peggy,” Angie squeals, clambering off Eliza to hug Peggy.  
Eliza smiles shakily at Peggy before her sister departs. Her stomach is in knots as she goes through the rest of her night routine with Angie. Make Angie’s favorite dinner, mac n cheese, help her take a bath, brush her hair, read her favorite book, Matilda, to her to calm her to sleep, and finally, kiss her forehead and exit her room.  
  
Eliza walks into her room and reaches under the bed, feeling around for the shoe box that contains the pictures of her and Maria. She pulls it out and spreads the photos on her grey bedsheets, and a rush of memories come back to her as she looks at the photos of her and Maria. Her five favorite ones were on the top of the box; in the first one, they’re fourteen and at the water park. Eliza has on a bikini that she had gotten for her birthday and had been beyond excited to show off her just-barely-there eigth grade boobs. She’s beaming at the camera with her arm around Maria’s shoulders. Maria has on a one piece that looks like it had seen better days, and while her smile isn’t as big as Eliza’s, she looks truly happy.  
  
In the next one, it’s Halloween of ninth grade. They decided to go as Thelma and Louise, and the costumes looked nice, if Eliza says so herself. They’re posing back to back, with their fingers up in fake guns. Their lips are pursed, as if to look tough, but, Eliza remembers, they were both so excited because they had gotten invited to the most popular guy in school, Hercules Mulligan’s Halloween Bash that they couldn’t help the edges of their lips from curling up in a barely suppressed smile.  
In the third one, they’re in Eliza’s room, watching TV. They both look seconds away from sleep, and Maria’s resting her head on Eliza’s shoulder. They both have on oversized sweatshirts, and Eliza remembers that under the blanket, they were holding hands. Angelica had snuck the picture and showed it to Eliza after Maria had gone home the next morning.  
  
In the fourth one, they’re posing for their prom photos. Maria’s got on a long red dress while Eliza has on a blue dress. Looking back, Eliza thinks it looks like something that an eight year old would to her first communion, but on prom night, she felt gorgeous. Maria had been going to prom with James, Eliza remembered, but she insisted on getting ready with Eliza. They’re grinning into the camera excitedly.  
  
In the last one, it’s a photo of them at graduation. They both have their diplomas in their hands and it’s purely candid, Eliza’s head tipped back, laughing at something Maria said.  
Eliza gathers the photos in her arms and presses them to her chest, sending a wish out to the universe.  
  
Please, let Maria be okay. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eliza sees maria

Eliza feels like such a stalker. 

She had been at the grocery store when she saw James. The sight of him made her blood run cold, made her stop in place. Before she could even process what she was doing, she put down her basket and hopped in her car and followed him.  
  
If James knew she was following him, he didn’t let on. He kept driving until he came to a house on the side of the street. It was tiny, and the windows were drawn. Eliza kept driving, making a mental note of where the house was.  
  
The next day, she drives to the house. His car is gone, so after giving herself a peptalk in the car for what felt like an hour, she musters up the courage to knock on the door. She can’t breathe, she can’t think, all she can do is focus on the fact that Maria, her beautiful Maria was one knock on the door away.  
  
The door swings open, and the second she sees her, Eliza knows that she’s more than a knock on the door away; she’s in a completely different place, a scary place inside her mind. Her hair is matted, eyes are hollow, cheeks gaunt. She’s thin, too thin, way thinner than she should be. Eliza briefly remembers Maria complaining about her weight all throughout high school. She thought she was fat, Eliza knew, but Eliza’s 15 year old self would have given anything for actual curves like Maria had. Now, rather than giving her a svelte look, her thinness made her look like if you poked her with your finger, she would collapse into nothing.  
  
Her arms and legs are covered in bruises, marks, scratches, burns, and cuts, Eliza notes with a sinking heart and she looks terrified. Not much of her skin is clear, Eliza notes, trying not to cry. She looks weak and hurt, not like the Maria Eliza was used to. The Maria Eliza was used to was confident and outgoing and smirked in the face of a challenge. The thought that James did this to her, made this terrible knockoff of the real Maria makes Eliza tremble with rage.  
  
“Liza,” Maria breathes. She hesitantly holds her hand out and Eliza takes it as fast as she’ll dare when Maria is this vulnerable.  
  
“Hi, Riah…”  
  
“I know I look disgusting, I’m sorry,” Maria mutters sheepishly, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
“You look beautiful as ever, Mar,” Eliza says truthfully. Eliza notices that Maria’s shaking slightly.  
  
“How did you find me?” Maria asks.  
  
“I saw James’ car and I…” Eliza trails off when she sees the effect James’ name has on Maria. Her shaking gets more noticable, and she starts nibbling on the inside of her lower lip, which had always been a nervous habit of hers, Eliza remembered.  
  
“Mar, are you happy here?” Eliza asks delicately. Maria eyes widen as she shakes her head slowly.  
  
“Do you want to come home with me? T-to live?”  
  
Eliza mentally slaps herself for sounding so stupid. But Maria’s eyes widen once again as she ducks her head.  
  
“Oh, no, Liza, I couldn’t do that to you, I’d be such an inconvenience and-”  
  
“Maria, sweetheart, you could never be an inconvenience to me. Nothing makes me more upset than thinking that you’re unhappy.”  
  
“Liza, he would kill me if he found me and-”  
  
“We’ll get a restraining order. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy.” Eliza’s begging now. After seeing Maria like this, she knows she won’t be able to leave without knowing she’s safe.  
  
“Mar. Do you want to leave?” Eliza ask gently.  
  
“I-I do but I can’t,” Maria responds sounding so defeated that for a second, Eliza forgets how to breathe.  
  
“I’ll protect you against anything, Mar, I swear, and Angie’s a laywer and she can get you a restraining order and get Ja-him arrested and there’s nothing that I would love more than to protect you.” Eliza stops her ramble with a breath, crossing her fingers that Maria will want to stay with her.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt James…” Maria admits slowly, fiddling with her hands.  
  
“He doesn’t deserve you,” Eliza says, suprised at the fiercness in her voice.  
  
“He’s a good guy, Eliza, he is,” Maria says, looking anywhere but Eliza’s eyes. “He just has a bit of a temper, I guess.”  
  
“Maria. Please.”  
  
Somehow, the two words get through to her; Maria seems to consider this for a minute before slowly nodding.  
  
“Can I get my stuff, please? I promise I’ll be quick and, oh god, I’m already being a burden and it hasn’t even been a minute-”  
  
Eliza silences her by pulling her into a gentle hug. Maria’s stiff as a board at first, not used to the gentle human contact that Eliza was so freely giving her, but after a few minutes, she let herself relax into Eliza’s embrace.  
  
“I’m going to get my things,” Maria says cautiously. “If that’s okay.”  
  
Eliza nods frivolously. It wasn’t setting in, if she was honest, that she would have her Maria back. She would be able to hug her and protect her and make her feel safe and oh god she hopes Maria and Angie get along well. Her mind is a confusing jumble of thoughts as she waits for Maria to come to the door with her stuff, but when she sees Maria approach the door with a small bag full of things, all of her worries go away.  
  
She’s with Maria now, and that’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked this chapter!! comments are The Best so if u want to leave a comment!! hmu on tumblr (pippacephasjones.tumblr.com) !!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this will be a (hopefully) multi chaptered fic and i really hope u like it!! my tumblr is pippacephasjones.tumblr.com if u ever want to talk or request a prompt or whatever! comments are so greatly appreciated!!


End file.
